Punition douce
by selene Magnus
Summary: Il ne fait pas toujours bon être simple employé quand votre chef vous remonte les bretelles, sauf que parfois ...


**Punition douce**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Je fais un simple emprunt sans aucun but lucratif<em>

* * *

><p>- Capitaine, vous me permettez de prendre un instant votre bureau ?<p>

- Je vous en prie, Mr Johnston

- Porter !

Les deux hommes s'enferment dans le bureau de Cragen.

- C'est quoi ce rapport ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Dean ne répond pas, il s'attendait à ce savon.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de céder votre commandement à un subordonné ? Vous êtes devenu fou ?

- L'inspecteur Tutuola était parfaitement capable de cette responsabilité, et il l'a brillamment prouvé

- J'vous demande pas de faire dans le social ! J'attends vos explications Porter !

- Je n'étais pas en état d'assurer mon commandement, Mr le Directeur

- Pardon ?

- Je … je suis trop impliqué avec cette équipe, je …

- Impliqué ? C'est nouveau ça !

Le directeur sembla réfléchir un instant :

- Hum je vois ! Rappelez-moi le nom de cet inspecteur pris en otage ….non, ne me dites rien, c'est évident ! La p'tite Benson, c'est ça ?

Dean baissa la tête, sans répondre.

- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ça, Porter ? Bon sang ! Faites une thérapie, courrez les putes ou mettez-vous à boire, je m'en fous, mais sortez-vous cette gonzesse de la tête !

Le directeur faisait les allées et venues dans le bureau alors que Dean restait figé. Son regard balaya le mur en face et se posa sur une photo de l'unité, avec Olivia devant.

- Vous êtes devenu une femmelette Porter ! Mon meilleur agent est une lopette ! Je voulais envoyer cette tête brûlée de Connors au Minnesota, mais finalement c'est vous qui irez. Quatre mois au grand air, ça vous rafraichira les idées !

Dean répliqua doucement :

- Ça ne changera rien Mr

Le directeur soupira :

- Je sais Porter, je sais. C'est bien mon problème

Olivia arriva dans la salle commune, où elle y trouve tout le monde, y compris le capitaine, semblant désœuvré. On lui explique que Dean est avec son supérieur, enfermés dans le bureau de Cragen. Les éclats de du directeur du FBI leur parviennent.

- C'est quoi ces cris ?

Fin lui réponds :

- Porter se fait sonner les cloches par son chef

- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde s'en est sorti sans dommage ?

- T'étais en otage, t'as pas vu ce qui se passait dehors

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est moi qui dirigeais l'assaut, au lieu de Porter

- C'était pas à toi de le faire ! Que faisait Dean ?

- C'est lui qui m'a cédé spontanément son commandement

- Oh ? Mais ?

- Il a balancé son orgueil pour toi, Olivia, et peut-être même son poste. Reconnaître devant tout le monde qu'on n'est pas capable d'être objectif et qu'on a les foies, je suis pas sûr que nous autres, on l'aurait fait

* * *

><p>Les coups portés à sa porte obligent Dean à se bouger.<p>

- Oui voilà ! C'est pas la peine de taper comme un taré !

C'est Olivia. Il est surpris mais la laisse entrer. Elle voit le verre et la bouteille sur sa table de salon.

- Tu te soules ?

- J'y arrive pas

- Comment ça tu y arrives pas ? T'en est à combien de verres ?

- C'est le deuxième, mais je sais qu'à la fin de celui-ci, je serai dégoûté par l'alcool

- Nan ? C'est vrai ?

Elle s'assoit sur le divan. Lui aussi.

- Impossible de me soûler. Même au lycée avec les potes, j'ai jamais pu jouer aux concours de verres ! Alors je les battais aux fléchettes !

- J'aurais tout entendu ! T'es rien qu'une femmelette !

- C'est ce que dit mon chef !

Ils sont un peu gênés tous les deux, alors Olivia demande :

- Tu sais que tu m'as jamais fait visiter ?

- T'étais jamais venue !

- Justement ! Donc acte

Il se lève alors :

- Si Mademoiselle veut bien avoir l'obligeance de me suivre

Il lui fait visiter son appart.

- Et bien, on peut pas dire que tu te cognes aux meubles

- J'aime les intérieurs espacés

- Je dirais plutôt dépouillé

Il la regarde sans répliquer.

- Oh oh. Et là ? C'est quoi ici ?

- Olivia …

- Ton placard à squelettes ?

- C'est ma chambre. Ça ne se fait pas de montrer sa chambre à un invité

- T'inquiète mon grand. S'il y a des slips par terre, je prétendrai n'avoir rien vu

Elle ouvre et reste ébahie :

- C'est ta chambre ? Mais c'est une bibliothèque ! J'ai jamais vu autant de bouquins ! Comment tu fais pour dormir avec tant de bouquins ?

- J'aime les livres

- Ben vaudrait mieux quand on voit ça

Elle se retourna, comme intriguée.

- Attends un instant

Elle retourne rapidement dans les autres pièces et revient en courant dans cette chambre.

- T'as pas la télé ! T'as aucune télé chez toi N

- Non. J'aime les livres

- Mais t'es vraiment à part, toi !

- C'est un compliment ?

Elle est retournée dans la chambre et parcourt quelques étagères. Elle se retourne pour répondre :

- Oui c'est un compliment. Et finalement il n'y a rien par terre, félicitation à ta femme de ménage

- Olivia ?

- Hum

- On est de nouveau amis ?

Elle lui sourit alors :

- On est de nouveau amis

Le sourire de Dean éclate comme un feu d'artifice.

- D'ailleurs, laisse-moi te dire en toute amitié que tu es plutôt mal élevé -/dis-t-elle en repassant devant lui.

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as rien offert à boire !

- C'est vrai. Où ais-je été éduqué ?

- On se le demande

Ils retournent au salon. Il lui sert un verre de vodka orange, et s'en remplit un aussi. Ils se rassoient sur le divan.

- Tu as pris de la vodka ?

- Non. Rien que de l'orange

- Lala, que vas-t-on faire de toi ?

Elle aperçoit un sac près d'un mur.

- Tu repars ?

- Oui. Mon chef m'envoie au Minnesota pour quatre mois

Elle le regarde et réplique lentement :

- Non. Tu n'y vas pas. Tu as la grippe

Elle se rapproche de lui. Il dit alors doucement en la regardant, comme hypnotisé :

- Oui, j'ai la grippe. Je n'y vais pas

Ils boivent sans plus rien dire. Puis Olivia prend son téléphone, l'éteint et le pose sur la table. Elle ôte et y pose aussi son étui et son flingue. Puis elle se lève et va à la porte d'entrée qu'elle verrouille à double tour. Dean la regarde sans un mot, intrigué.

Puis elle se dirige directement dans la chambre. Dean repose alors son verre et la suit en catastrophe. Il la trouve en train de passer le doigt sur les livres.

- Tu me conseillerais quel livre pour passer une bonne nuit ?

Elle en ouvre un.

- « Songe d'une nuit d'été »

Il s'est approché, et lui reprend doucement le livre, qu'il referme et pose à plat sur l'étagère. Ils se regardent et il pose ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle passe ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrasse tendrement. Sans rompre le baiser, il détache un à un les boutons de son chemisier, puis la bascule sur le lit.

* * *

><p>Le surlendemain matin, ils sont réveillés à la 1ère heure par des coups à la porte. Dean va ouvrir en bas de pyjama seulement.<p>

- Vous vous foutez de moi Porter ? C'est quoi ce certificat médical de pacotille ?

- Je suis malade Mr, j'ai la grippe

- Vous allez parfaitement bien !

- J'ai de la fièvre, et la vision qui se trouve. Ça peut être dangereux

A ce moment-là, Olivia sortit de la chambre, vêtue d'une longue chemise de Dean. Etant aperçue, elle ne chercha pas à se cacher et rejoint Dean, qu'elle enlaça à la taille.

- Bonjour Mr le directeur. Faites attention, il est contagieux

- Comment osez-vous …..

Le directeur prit une grande inspiration et se calma tout seul.

- Ok. Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois Porter. Parce que je préfère vous voir comme ça qu'apathique. Mais je vais être deux fois plus exigent avec vous désormais

- Bien Mr. Merci Mr

Le chef partit en claquant la porte. Dean serra Olivia contre lui. Il la soulève dans ses bras.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'épuiser, tu es en arrêt de travail

- Je veux juste tester ton immunité à la grippe

Ils s'embrassent tendrement.

* * *

><p><em>Et oui encore une histoire qui sent, et de loin, l'eau de rose ! On ne se refait pas.<em>


End file.
